


Don't Shy Away Now

by Misty Bae (LanalanaBananun)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/Misty%20Bae
Summary: After the reader tells off a couple students, Cordelia gets turned on by the sudden change in the readers strictness. Sexy times occur ~_~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Supreme Cordelia’s girlfriend tells off a couple new students for something and normally she is quiet and reserved and everyone is shocked but it turns Cordelia on and she drags her to their room to have sex? Lol if that’s alright with you?”

“Girls !” You shouted, your voice echoing down the hallway. You sprinted to the girl with a visible cut on her forehead. “What have I told you kids about teleporting in the house !”

The girl with a small cut on the small cut laid in front of the table she had crashed into, glaring into your eyes with annoyance.

You brought your hand down and took her hand in yours, you pulled her up slowly. Two other girls emerged from behind the staircase giggling.

“This is not a joke !” You shouted, their smiles instantly faded. 

“You girls could have got seriously injured ! It is extremely disrespectful to take magic lightly.” You glared at one the girls who now looked as if she was going to cry. 

“Y/n…” You heard a soothing voice from behind you. “I-I think that’s enough.” You turned your back around to see your girlfriend Cordelia in a black, skin tight dress. You gulped quietly at the sight but redirected your eyes back to her face.

“Here,” Cordelia took a few steps towards you and the girls, and grabbed the girl with a small cut by the shoulders. She examined the head wound for a moment, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. “Zoe !” She shouted. 

Within moments Zoe came trotting down the steps. 

“Whaddya- woah.” Zoes eyes lit up as she saw the blood on the girl’s forehead. “What happened to you ?” 

You pursed your lips before saying, “Little miss thing here wanted to try out teleporting.” You fumed glaring back at the girl. 

Cordelia shifted awkwardly. “Zoe, I need you to take Amy to the nurse so she can get fixed up.” She looked at Zoe in a pleading way while biting her bottom lip. 

“Sure thing Cordelia.” Zoe grabbed the girl’s hand and tugged her up the stairs. 

“Girls…” Cordelia looked at the other two girls. “Please go back to your rooms. I don’t ever want to hear about another situation like this again. Understood ?” She questioned.

The two girls nodded vigorously before sprinting up the stairs. 

“Y-y/n ?” You heard a woman mumble. You turned to Cordelia, her eyes locked into yours. “I need you to come upstairs with me, now.” She entwined her fingers with yours and gently pulled you up the steps. 

 _Great,_ you thought. _She’s probably going to tell me off for screaming like that at a student._

In all actuality you were genuinely concerned for the girls. When you saw her blood trickling down her forehead visions of what happened to Zoe flashed behind your eye. You couldn’t bare to go through any of that again. 

Instead of pulling you into her office, Cordelia had brought you two to her room. She opened the door and dragged you in. She released your hand and slammed the door.

You silently prepared yourself for the worst. 

“That was so fucking hot.” Your eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“What ?” You mumbled. 

“I said…” Cordelia wrapped her arms around your waist and grinded her front against your back. “That was so hot.” You heard her repeat as her hips grinded once more against your ass.

Your breath became audibly shaky as Cordelia planted sloppy, wet kisses onto your neck. You whimpered as she backed away from you. You opened your eyes as you saw her walk towards the bed. Cordelia fell onto the bed and giggled. She sat up slightly, propping herself up on her elbows. A wicked grin played on her lips as she made the come hither gesture with her slender finger. You swallowed thickly and approached the bed, you put one leg on each side of Cordelia. While you straddled her, she started to pull her top off. Speechless, all you could do was stare at her newly visible front. Your eyes glossed over her tone stomach, and her petite waist. 

“Like what you see ?” Cordelia questioned, with a playful smirk.

You felt the back of your neck get hot as you blushed lightly.

Cordelia giggled as she sat up and grabbed your shoulders. She pulled herself against you, your crotch slightly grinding against her stomach. She leaned up to your ear, her lips lightly grazing the edge of your ear. 

“I want you to touch me.”

As lust overtook you, you grabbed her wrists and pinned Cordelia to the bed. Her eyes were wide open with surprise. You leaned down to kiss her neck. Cordelia rolled her head back into the pillow as she closed her eyes. You began to place quick kisses up her jawline. Cordelia moaned quietly as her hand tangled itself in your messy hair. You nipped her earlobe and felt her twitch underneath you. 

“Mmmh, do that again baby.” She muttered.

You smirked and trailed tiny nibbles down Cordelia’s neck. She giggled as she lolled her head back further sinking into the pillow. Your hands inched up timidly to her breast, nervously teasing, waiting for her response. 

“Please.” 

You opened you dry mouth to passionately kiss Cordelia once more, before leaning your head down to her perky breasts. You timidly placed your mouth on her erect nipple and began to suck lightly.You heard a throat moan escape cordelia’s mouth, making you motivated to keep going. Seeing as how she liked your newly found dominance, you decided you’d take it a step further. You gave cordelia nipple a bite and she gasped loudly, followed by a giggle. You massaged her other nipple between your free fingers, wanting to give her proper attention to each. 

“Mmmhh baby, I-I need you.”

You quickly flicked your tongue against Cordelia’s hard nipple again. 

“Need me to do what.”

Cordelia whined.

“Say it baby.”

“F-fuck me Y/N !”

You laughed at her frustration and nuzzled your face in her chest. 

“Patience is key Delia.” 

“Fuck patience” she winced. “I need to feel you, please.”

You slowly trailed lazy kisses down cordelia’s middle of her stomach, making sure to add a small nip every now and again. Hooking your fingers inside of her jeans, you started to drag them down her long legs, kissing the exposed skin that followed after her jeans were removed. You pecked up her legs, making your way up to her inner thighs. You heard Cordelia mumble something under her breath once you got closer to her middle. 

“What was that Cordey ?” You smirked while you licked her inner thigh.

“Hurry dammit !” She shouted.

You tsked.

“Just for that I’m gonna go extra slow.” You giggled.

You placed the tip of your tongue right onto the outside of cordelia’s underwear. She gasped at the sudden contact. You swirled the tip of your tongue against her soaked fabric that covered her core. 

“You’re so wet doll.”

“Only for you” she moaned out.

You start to gently stroke her clit through her underwear with your tongue. Cordelia started to pant as she gripped the sheets. You hooked your fingers around her waistband and slowly started to tug them down her thighs. You spotted a quick glimpse at her underwear and saw the spot of discharge that laid in the middle. You smirked knowing that was your doing. You dug your nails into her hips as you leaned you face into Cordelia’s middle. You took her clit between your lips and gave it a harsh suck. 

“Fuck baby !” Cordelia screeched.

You looked up to check she wasn’t hurt, but her shit eating grin gave you your answer. You went back to work on her core by gently licking her slit from her entrance to her clit. She tasted like heaven. Cordelia tangled her hand into your hair and pushed you deeper into her middle. She decided it was time, you shoved two fingers deep into her entrance. Cordelia squealed as you continued to move you fingers deeper, until your knuckles disappeared.

“God, I didn’t know…You could do that.” Cordelia panted as you began to pump your fingers in and out, making sure to go knuckles deep each time.

You kissed her up her stomach, to her neck and whispered into her ear, “I can do everything baby.”

Cordelia’s legs twitched underneath you, you knew she was close. You put your thumb onto her clit and started to massage it still while pumping your fingers in. 

“I-I’m gonna-”

You licked her ear, “Cum for me baby, show me how good it feels.”

Cordelia’s moan echoed throughout the entire room, her orgasm spreading to each part of her body. The electric feeling vibrated from her core. Cordelia tried to catch her breath as she came off from her high.You removed your fingers from her soaked middle and licked them clean.

“We need to do that more often.”


End file.
